


Snap

by Mothboyerotica



Series: Terrence Lipton: Trash Doctor [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, Gay Erotica, Gay Romance, Hypnosis, M/M, hypnotist oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Anonymous flash fiction commission (6$ for 1K words because. I'm broke) with Terry the trash doctor and a new boyo. He really gets around doesn't he?





	Snap

“So, it’s like a magic trick,” Ken says skeptically, leaning back in his chair. “Like, you’re a magician.” It’s been a few weeks since they started seeing each other and… well, the question for his hypnotist kinda-boyfriend has been burning in the back of Ken’s mind. 

“Not a magician,” Terrence corrects with a scowl. “They’re an insult to the profession. Nice fashion though, the capes can be fun, but awful technique most of them.” Ken laughs, resting his chin in his hand.

“You’re a bit touchy, I take it. I’m just not sure it’s possible for me, you know? My brain is kind of analytical, the whole… swinging watch doesn’t really do it for me.” 

“Have you tried it up close?” The doctor asks, resting his own chin in his hand. Ken shrugs, not paying attention to the mirroring. 

“Nah. I tried at a magic show, and it was baloney.”

“Of course it was,” Terrence sighs. He shifts in the chair and watches as Ken’s posture adjusts just slightly as well. “Their patter is all wrong for minds like yours. Too quick and confusing. You analyze, so I’ll let you analyze. The mind picks up easily on rhythms in voices. The highs and lows and tonal shifts.” Terrence nods, emphasizing his point. Ken nods as well, understanding. “While your conscious mind might barely register those things, your subconscious holds onto them. It makes associations. If I say  _ relax, _ ” he emphasizes, letting his shoulders slump a little more. Ken mirrors him, keeping the eye contact with the doctor. “Your body might respond without you realizing. Because you associate the word  _ relax  _ with physical relaxation. Do you feel that?”

“Yeah,” Ken says with a little nod. Terrence nods as well before continuing, sitting forward in the chair a little, leaning close. 

“Good. Now the pocket watch, when used effectively, distracts the waking mind while the subconscious retains those little associative words.” He pulls up said watch, letting it dangle between them. With a minute twitch of his fingers, it begins to swing back and forth. “The human eye is drawn to movement naturally, and this distraction makes it easier for my words to lull a subject into a trance state. But since I’m talking you through this, you’re aware I’m speaking. So you might be listening for those associative words to prove me wrong.” Ken smiles as his eyes follow the motion. He’s playing along, at least. Out of the periphery of his vision, the man notices Terrence is smiling as well. 

Pretending is sometimes the best way to access the real thing. 

“We’ve talked about  _ relax _ , already, and how your body responds to that. Perhaps you begin to feel a bit  _ heavy  _ as you listen.” The doctor sits back, so Ken does too. It’s natural now. A call and response. “Your eyelids are at least. Because you’re focused on the watch, taking in the details and the movement. It’s tiring, so your eyelids are  _ heavy _ . And you’d like to blink. You  _ can  _ blink, Ken.” He laughs again, but it’s a little quieter now. Ken blinks, and finds that yes, his eyelids are maybe a bit heavy. 

“I’m going to challenge you a bit now. To keep your eyes on the watch, but blink every time I snap my fingers. Can you do that, Ken?”

“Uh huh,” he says with a little nod. Terrence of course, nods as well. 

“Good boy.” Snap. He blinks, and quickly fixes his eyes back on the swinging watch face. 

Snap. Again. 

Snap. It’s a bit harder to focus now. To follow. His eyes want to stay shut, but he has to… follow the watch. 

Snap

Snap

Snap

“So heavy now, Ken, so relaxed.” Snap. Blink. Ken’s head tilts to the side slightly, his mouth hanging open as he struggles to concentrate. His brow is furrowed just slightly, though the rest of him is so heavy. So heavy it’s almost floating. Snap. “The deeper you go, the better you feel. Eyelids so heavy now. So close to dropping.”

Dropping. That sounds nice. It’s too hard to focus anymore, and it shows on his face. Ken is struggling to keep his eyes open, his head lolling about on his neck. 

Snap. Blink. Groan. 

“When I snap my fingers now, you’re going to close your eyes. And you’re going to go to sleep, so relaxed and heavy, but so aware of my voice. My words, as they speak directly to your subconscious. You want to sleep, Ken. You crave sleep. To go down.” Terrence is nodding in his periphery, so Ken nods as well. 

“Three, two, one.” 

Snap. Blink. Fall. His eyes finally shut and his head nods forward, a soft sigh escaping his lips. “Sinking all the way down for me now, Ken. Deep into trance. Into hypnosis. Into my voice.” Terrence smiles a little sets the pocket watch down. “Every snap sends you ten times deeper. More open to my words, more suggestible. More… obedient.” Before his tired mind can even question it, Terrence snaps and Ken goes down. 

Snap. Down. 

Snap. Down. 

“Body so relaxed now, and feeling so good. Listening to my voice feels so good.”

Snap. 

Yes it does. 

Snap. 

Feels very good. 

Snap. 

Open and obedient. 

Terrence leans forward in his chair, examining Ken’s face. For the man’s first real session, he’s doing very well. He’s receptive and open, very relaxed by the look of the drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. 

“I want you to open your eyes for me, Ken. Staying deeply hypnotized, so relaxed, but you can look at me. And you can speak so easily, even as the rest of your body relaxes completely. Do you understand?” Ken opens his eyes blearily, struggling to focus on Terrence’s face right in front of him. 

“Yes,” he mumbles quietly. The doctor smiles, so he smiles too. 

“We’re going to work on what you told me about before. Your smoking, of course. And then… other things.” Ken’s brow furrows just slightly. “What did that magician have you do? When he tried to hypnotize you?” 

“I, um… he had us strip,” Ken mutters, trying to think back to the show. 

“I see. And did you?” Ken blushes and nods a little. “Even though you were completely awake?”

“Was… playing along. Wanted to- y'know, show off for…” 

“Who would you like to show off for now, Ken?” Terrence asks, tilting his head. Ken mirrors him, trying to connect the dots. 

“I wanna… you. Show off for you?” Not like that had been on his mind from the start. Or he had been waiting to bring up the topic for the past several weeks for the perfect moment. Or that his pussy is absolutely dripping in his pants. Terrence grins, obviously pleased. 

“Your subconscious is a horny little thing,” he purrs, leaning forward. Ken nods again, cheeks flushed as he looks at the doctor. “Well then let’s fulfill that fantasy, shall we?”

Snap.

“Strip.”


End file.
